Violets and Wine
by Love.Me.Today
Summary: Lucas Scott would be remember for a lot of things but mostly for being my father. --Oneshot--


**A/N: This is my first oneshot ever. I'm not too sure about it but it was fun to write.**

**Anyways it's future-BL, is there any other kind?****  
****  
****Violets and Wine**

******  
****Lucas Scott was a writer. That's what he would be remembered for, he wrote about people he loved and the choices he made. He would be remembered for writing about a curly blonde woman who he thought was his everything, his _comet_. He'd be remembered for falling in love with the infamous Brooke Davis. Lucas Scott would be remembered for a lot of things but mostly for being my father.****  
****  
****My mother always told me I was unexpected but loved none the less, she told me if someone had asked her years before if they ever saw her marrying Lucas Scott and having a baby she would called them insane. They didn't get together traditionally nor were they married when I was born, much to the chagrin of my grandparents. **

**A bottle of wine and tears my father would joke was all it took. My mom often would hit him after that. I was born nine months later to two delighted and nervous twenty-three years olds. _We were young, but honestly what is there to regret? My best friend got pregnant at 17, yell at her_ _instead._ My mom said in an interview once. ****  
****  
****Dad wrote a book right after I was born, he titled it Little Girl Dreams, I read it when I was 15 and was more embarrassed than I ever had been in my life. I've come understand over the years though that the book was a gift for me, something to remember him by when he passed. **

**So were the pictures of me right after being born that my mother refused to ever take down, I said I looked weird with my chubby cheeks and tufts of brown hair. She would laugh and say I was beautiful from the moment I entered the world. They were right though, once you have that newborn baby in your arms nothing else matters in the world.****  
****  
****My parents married when I was five. My mom wore off-white and joked that white had never been her color. I was the flower girl and to this day can remember everything from the way my mom curled my hair to the color of my dyed shoes. We danced for what felt like days and when it was over we all curled up in our big bed at home and slept with the family dog Custer at out feet. We went to Disney land for their honeymoon, my mom couldn't bare to be away from me long. They told me when we got back I would have a brother or sister. I think I slammed a door in their faces.**

****

**Max was born December 31st at 11:58am. I loved him from the get go, he looked like me with my mom's eyes. It's ironic to think 18 years ago he was a baby and today he's college working to become a writer just like my dad. We grew up fast as kids, my mom was always there. **

She didn't want to be the same type parent as hers were, I think. She showered us affection even when we were at the age were being kissed by mom was gross and weird. They were forever in love, like two teenagers who discovered kissing for the first time. They held hands, kissed in front of strangers and friends, they danced when there was no music. They called each other names that made us roll are eyes and gag. They each other until the very last moment.

****

I got married at 21 and my father said I was too young. He told me it took him three different proposals; two to one women, to finally find who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. I laughed at him and told him it wasn't until I was four did he discover who he really wanted to be with. He cried at my wedding.

My parents disagreed on a lot when I was little, in fact half the time they didn't even like each other. It was the summer at the lake when they finally got it, finally realized she was it. We all moved in together two weeks later and never left. Mom painted the door of our white house red and I loved being the girl behind the red door. That red door held a lot of firsts for me, first home, first day of school, first date, first kiss. I got married in the backyard and convinced my mother to let me paint the backdoor red as a symbol of my childhood.

When my father became a grandfather he said it was the proudest moment of his life. My daughter Audrey was born on my parents wedding anniversary. Mom said it was the best gift she'd ever gotten. Ironically, I was 23. She looked like me with lighter hair and her eyes had specks of gold. Audrey's a year old now and I hope she'll remember her father the same way I remember mine. We weren't a traditional family but we were a family.

So today when I watch them carry in the casket of my father and I hold my sleeping daughter who sits next to my brother and my sobbing mother, I'll remember my dad. I'll remember Lucas Scott for doing great things.

_"My name is Violet Scott and Lucas Scott was my father. He was a lot of great things, author, couch but most of all he was a great dad."_


End file.
